cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network (Latin America)
This is a list of programmes broadcast by Cartoon Network Latin America Current Programming Shows *''31 Minutos'' *''Adventure Time'' (August 8, 2010) *''Peppa Pig'' (May 6, 2009) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (September 4, 2011) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (October 1, 2012) *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (October 10, 2015) *''Spliced'' (September 20, 2010) *''Casper's Scare School'' *''Clarence'' (May 4, 2014) *''Digimon Fusion'' (April 8, 2016) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' (June 3, 2015) *''Endangered Species'' (February 6, 2016) *''The Garfield Show'' *''Looped'' (January 4, 2016) *''Haunted Tales for Wicked Kids'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' (January 25, 2016) *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (November 7, 2019) (Seasons 11-) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Masha and the Bear'' *''Max Steel'' *''Monica's Gang'' *''Camp Lazlo'' (April 1, 2018) *''Chowder'' (April 1, 2018) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (April 1, 2018) *''My Gym Partner's is a Monkey'' (April 1, 2018) *''The Marvlous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (April 1, 2018) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (April 1, 2018) *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' *''Pokémon: The Series XY'' (March 2, 2015) *''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' (June 1, 2015) *''Regular Show'' (August 11, 2011) *''Sonic Boom'' (June 5, 2015) *''Steven Universe'' (April 7, 2014) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (September 2, 2013) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (March 31, 2015) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (February 3, 2014) *''Wabbit'' (November 7, 2015) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''We Bare Bears'' (August 24, 2015) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (April 4, 2016) *''Supernoobs'' (April 4, 2016) *''Sítio do Picapau Amarelo'' (April 15, 2012; exclusive for Brazil) *''Monica Teen'' (October 12, 2015; exclusive for Brazil) Shorts *''DC Nation Shorts'' *''Distroller'' *''The Dukes of Broxstonia'' *''MAD shorts'' *''Marvo the Wonder Chicken'' *''Merrie Melodies shorts'' *''Mixels'' *''Mr. Trance (October 5, 2015)'' *''Monk Little Dog'' *''Oddbods'' *''Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner shorts'' Future programming *''Long Live the Royals'' (Premiere in May 15, 2016) *''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge'' (Premiere in June 6, 2016) *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Ben 10'' *''DC Super Friends'' *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' Former programming Although these shows are currently not in the regular line-up, some are periodically aired during corresponding blocks or special events (like Votatoon, Toon Cup and Cartoon Pop), or as filler after Cine Cartoon. Others can be viewed on Tooncast or local channels like Canal 5. * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 2 Stupid Dogs * 3-Hour Special * 6teen * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Acme Hour * The Addams Family * Adult Swim (Then in I.Sat and TBS) ** 12 oz. Mouse ** Adult Swim Shorts ** Aqua Teen Hunger Force ** Baby Blues ** Bob and Margaret ** The Brak Show ** Bromwell High ** Bro'Town ** The Carlos and Lili Show ** Captain Star ** Clone High ** Ga-Ra-Ku-Ta: Mr. Stain on Junk Alley ** Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law ** Home Movies ** John Callahan's Quads! ** Mission Hill ** The Oblongs ** Odd Job Jack ** Robot Chicken ** Sealab 2021 ** Space Ghost Coast to Coast (2006-2009) ** Squidbillies ** Stroker and Hoop ** Tripping the Rift ** Undergrads ** The Venture Bros. * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda * The Adventures of Tintin * Angelo Rules * Animaction * Animaniacs * The Animatrix * The Archies * Ashita no Nadja * Astro Boy * Atom Ant * Atomic Betty * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Babar * The Baby Huey Show * Baby Looney Tunes * Bakugan: Battle Brawlers * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * Bakugan: New Vestroia * Blaster's Universe * The Batman * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beast Wars * Beetlejuice * The Berenstain Bears * Being Ian * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Blue Dragon * Boomerang * Breezly and Sneezly * The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show * The Bugs Bunny Show * Calidescope * Camp Lazlo * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 * Cardcaptor Sakura * Cartoon A-Doodle-Doo * Cartoon Cartoon Fridays * Cartoon Theatre * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Cave Kids * Challenge of the Super Friends * Chop Socky Chooks * Chowder * Cinderella Boy * CineToon * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley * Corneil and Bernie * Corrector Yui * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Cowboy Bebop * Cyberchase * Cyborg 009 * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Delilah and Julius * Delta State * Dennis the Menace and Gnasher * Detentionaire * Dexter's Laboratory * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball GT * Dreamkix * DreamWorks Dragons * Droopy * Duck Dodgers * Duel Masters * The Dukes of Broxstonia * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Edgar & Ellen * Eliot Kid * El Chavo Animado * El Chavo (Live-Action Series) * El Chapulin Colorado (Live-Action Series) * Evil Con Carne * Experimentos Extraordinários (Live-Action series, exclusive for Brazil) * Extreme Dinosaurs * Fangface * Fantastic Four * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Fantastic Max * Felix the Cat * Fievel's American Tails * The Flintstones * The Flintstones Kids * Fortune Dogs * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends * Four Eyes! * Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles * Freakazoid! * Front Row * Futz! * Gakkō no Kaidan * Garfield and Friends * Gatchaman * Generator Rex * Girlstuff/Boystuff * Godzilla: The Series * The Great Grape Ape * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Grim & Evil * Grojband * Gui & Estopa * Gundam Wing * Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Hamtaro * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Hero: 108 * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Hillbilly Bears * Hokey Wolf * Hong Kong Phooey * Horseland * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Huckleberry Hound * I Am Weasel * The Inspector * InuYasha * Jabberjaw * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jacob Two-Two * Jeannie * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo * Jonny Quest * Jorel's Brother * Josie and the Pussycats * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * Kaleido Star * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight * Karate Kid * Kimba the White Lion * King * Krypto the Superdog * Laff-A-Lympics * LazyTown (Live-Action Series) * Legends of Chima * Legion of Super-Heroes * Level Up (Live-Action Series) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * The Little Lulu Show * Loonatics Unleashed * Looney Tunes * Loopy De Loop * Love Hina * The Magilla Gorilla Show * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * The Mask * La CQ (Live-Action Series) * Master Raindrop * Max Steel * Megas XLR * Men in Black: The Series * Merrie Melodies * MAD * Mew Mew Power * Mike, Lu & Og * Mirmo Zibang * Mona the Vampire * Monkey Typhoon * Moviemania * The Moxy Show * The Mr. Magoo Show * Mr. Men Show * Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre * Mr. Young (Live-Action Series) * ¡Mucha Lucha! * The Mumbly Cartoon Show * My Dad the Rock Star * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Naruto * Ned's Newt * The New Batman Adventures * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Numb Chucks * Oggy and the Cockroaches * One Piece * Oscar's Oasis * Over the Garden Wall * Ozzy & Drix * Pac-Man * Papo Animado (Exclusive for Brazil) * Partridge Family 2200 A.D. * Pecola * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Pet Alien * The Peter Potamus Show * Phantom Investigators * The Pink Panther * Pink Panther and Pals * The Pink Panther Show * Pinky and the Brain * Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain * The Pirates of Dark Water * Pixcodelics * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Planet Sketch * Pokémon: Advanced * Pokémon: Advanced Battle * Pokémon: Advanced Challenge * Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands * Pokémon: Battle Frontier * Pokémon: Black & White * Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova * Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond * Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies * Pokémon Chronicles * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors * Pokémon: Indigo League * Pokémon: The Johto Journeys * Pokémon: Johto League Champions * Pokémon: Master Quest * Popeye * Popolocrois * Pororo The Little Penguin * Power Rangers Megaforce * The Powerpuff Girls * Powerpuff Girls Z * Precious Pupp * Prime Time * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Quick Draw McGraw * Ranma 1/2 * Ratz * Rave Master * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Real Ghostbusters * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Richie Rich * Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long * Robotboy * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Rurouni Kenshin * Sailor Moon * Saint Seiya * Saint Seiya: Hades Jūnikyū-hen * Sakura Wars * Samurai Champloo * Samurai Jack * Samurai X * Santapprentice * Santo Contra Los Clones * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * Scaredy Squirrel * Scooby and Scrappy-Doo * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Secret Saturdays * Secret Squirrel * Shadow Raiders * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Sheep in the Big City * Sidekick * Sitting Ducks * Small World ** Angelina Ballerina ** Caillou ** Dragon Tales ** Elmo's World ** Franklin ** Kipper the Dog ** Looney Tunes ** The Mr. Men Show ** Tracey McBean * The Smurfs * Snagglepuss * Snooper and Blabber * Snorks * Space Ghost * Space Ghost Coast to Coast * The Spectacular Spider-Man * Speed Buggy * Speed Racer * Speed Racer X * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Squiddly Diddly * Squirrel Boy * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Static Shock * Stoked * Storm Hawks * Street Fighter II V * Street Soccer (Animated Series) * Super Doll Licca-chan * Super Friends * Superman * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Sym-Bionic Titan * Talisman * Taz-Mania * Teen Titans * ThunderCats * Time Squad * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom & Jerry Kids * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales * Toon Live * Toonami * ToonHeads * Toonix (shorts) * Top Cat * Total Drama Action * Total Drama All-Stars * Total Drama Island * Total Drama: Pahkitew Island * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * Total Drama World Tour * Totally Spies! * Touché Turtle and Dum Dum * Transformers Animated * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Prime * Trigun * The Triplets * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * The Twisted Whiskers Show * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange * Tom and Jerry * Unnatural History (Live-Action Series) * Viewtiful Joe * Voltron * Wacky Races * Wally Gator * Walter and Tandoori * What a Cartoon! * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch * Winsome Witch * Winx Club * Wonder Wheels * Woody Woodpecker * X-Men: Evolution * Xiaolin Chronicles * Xiaolin Showdown * Yakky Doodle * Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey * Yo soy Betty, la fea * Yo Yogi! * Yogi Bear * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * YooHoo and Friends * Young Justice * YuYu Hakusho * Zatch Bell! * Zeke's Pad * The Zeta Project * Zoids * Zoids: Fuzors * Zoids: Genesis * Zoids Zero Latin America